priparafanonbrfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Aroma Kurosu
Aroma Kurosuque debuta na segunda temporada de PriPara.Sua marca é LOVE DEVI (Antes Holic Trick Classic).Pertence ao grupo Gaarumaggedon.Seu bordão é dizer "Devi Devi Deviderubii" (Devil = Demônio) Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade Aroma é uma garota que gosta de causar problemas e age feito um demônio. É mostrada como uma garota má que fara de tudo para conseguir seus objetivos, como usar sabotagens e truques.Ela se importa com Mikan e da valor a sua amizade, por mais que não parece.Ambas são amigas da infância e Mikan teve influencia sobre ela e em como ela é hoje.Gosta de falar de modo mais arcaico, tem vezes em que sai do personagem e não gosta quando as pessoas notam isso. Originalmente Aroma era uma garotinha muito quieta e tímida, agir como um demônio a ajudou a ter mais confiança. Canções Principais Solo Nenhuma Duo * Reversible Ring- Com Mikan Shiratama Trio * Reversible Ring - Aromageddon * Amazing Castle - Gaarumageddon Grupo * All Idol Song Precious♪ - SoLaMi Smile,Dressing Pafé,Fuwari Midorikaze,Ajimi Kiki,Garumageddon e Faruru Bokerdole. * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Aroma Kurosu é LOVE DEVI, antes usava Holic Trick Classic. * Turn Cross Navy Coord - Seu primeiro casual coord em PriPara. * Holic Trick Classic Cyalume Coord - Seu primeiro cyalume coord Cyalume Coord. * Gaarumageddon Pink Heart Coord - Seu Coord de Unidade de Gaarumaggedon. * Super Cyalume Aroma Coord - Seu primeiro super cyalume coord conseguido no episodio 104 com Mikan. * Team Super Cyalume Aroma Coord - Seu novo super cyalume coord conseguido no episodio 166. * Steam Punk Leather Coord - Novo coord de unidade de Gaarumaggedon Making Drama * PriParapedia Labyrinth * Miracle Angel à la Mode * The Mysterious and Amazing Museum * Merry Christmas Present For You From Aromageddon! * Welcome to my sweet happy room * Shining Macaron Factory * Thrilling G-Class Trasur Island Unidades Ativa * Gaarumaggedon - Unidade que faz junto a Mikan Shiratama e Gaaruru. Desativada * SoLaMaggedon Mi - 'Dream Team que fez com Mikan Shiratama e SoLaMi Smile. * '''FriendAll '- Dream Team que fez com Laala Manaka,Aroma Kurosu e Mirei Minami.Foram Vencedores no Grand Prix da primavera e do Dream Parade. Relações * 'Mikan Shiratama '- São melhores amigas,ambas estão na unidade Aromaggedon e Gaarumaggedon. * '''Gaaruru - São amigas próximas, ambas estão no grupo Gaarumaggedon. * Michiru Kouda - Aroma se refere a ela como sua demonlet (Demônio aprendiz) e a treina. Etimologia * Aroma '(あろま) quer dizer fragrância , representando o sentido do olfato * '''Kurosu ' (黒須) '''Kuro (黒)quer dizer preto. Su (須) quer dizer necessário. Seu sobrenome quer dizer Escuridão necessária. Trivia * Seu aniversario é 6 de Julho então é Gêmeos . * Tem costume de falar "ware".É um jeito arcaico de se dizer "EU" em japones. * Ocasionalmente, usa um livro que recita seus versos demoniacos e suas taticas ** Também possui cartas de tarot para fazer previsões * Laala,Mikan e Ela são as unicas heroinas que estão na 6º serie * Aroma representa o OLFATO * É a primeira personagem que utiliza duas brands, a segunda é Chiri Tsukikawa * Em Idol Time ela e Mikan dividem o quarto. Galeria Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Cool Idol Categoria:Ídolo Descolada Categoria:Personagem Oficial Categoria:Cool Type